Trick or Treat?
by AmazonTurk
Summary: Over-due gift fic for teh maniac. Tifa, Yuffie and Cloud go Trick o' Treating!


_**A/N: I'm a bad person. I owed t3h maniac a one shot...I can't remember why exactly, because it's been so long. But he reminded me and since he is patient and wonderful, here ya go! Not at all connected with any of my others fics. This is an independent one shot as I make mention of Halloween, not the Sinister Season. If you guess who Tifa's dressed up as, I'll give you a one-shot!**_

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the telepathic link I have with Hyde. And even that isn't soley mine._**

* * *

"Yuffie, no."

"Tifa, yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"_NO_!"

"_YES_!"

"For the last time, NO!" the martial artist stated, crossing her arms over her chest in an act of determination and in a vain attempt to try and cover up some of the ample cleavage.

"CLOUD!" the ninja shrieked.

"What?!"

Tifa paniced. "No! Don't call Cloud in here!"

"Get your spiky ass in here!" Yuffie yelled, grinning wickedly. "Tifa refuses to dress up for Trick o' Treating!"

Stomping could be heard as Cloud made his way from his room to Tifa's. "Damn it, Tifa, if I have to be subjected to the ninja brat's 'artistic creation', then so do you!" he grumbled, coming in and stopping cold when he saw her. "Whoa."

"I know!" Yuffie squealed clapping her hands together. "Isn't she pretty?!"

Cloud's mouth went completely dry and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. 'Pretty' was an understatement if he'd ever heard one. 'Pretty' was an insult to what Tifa was in that...costume. 'Pretty' was...well, it just wasn't the right word. Otherworldly would be more suitable, considering she was dressed as a freaking summon.

An icy, yet surprisingly _hot_ summon.

Especially considering that the entire costume consisted of less than a yard of fabric and just barely covered her...well, just _her_, in general.

Rawr.

"Cloud?" Yuffie asked, cocking her head with a knowing smirk. She waved her hands in front of his face. "Cloud? Or should I say, Gakuto!"

Cloud blinked, coming out of his trance and looking down sheepishly at his outfit. Yuffie had dressed him up as her favorite Wutain rock artist, saying his hair reminded her of Gakuto's in his 'Vanilla' video. Cloud could care less. He would have dressed up as a damn moogle to see Tifa in that outfit.

Yuffie was dressed as a bunny/kitty/mouse/gopher looking thing on crack with a whip. And stilettos. She looked scary. Cloud wanted the sexy summon to protect him from the demented Hojo looking experiment that was Yuffie. Yeah, he wanted her to cover him with her body and 'protect' him.

Yuffie giggled. "Cloud's thinking pervy thoughts!" she chimed, bouncing up and down, making said thinker of pervy thoughts wonder how long it would take for one of her stilletos to snap from the bouncing.

"Yuffie," Cloud said, his voice the calm, smooth, practiced voice he'd always possessed, not once giving away the fact that, yes, he had been thinking pervy thoughts. "Stop being so immature and let's go Trick o' Treating."

Wow, if that sentence wasn't the most oxymornonic thing ever uttered...

"I am _not _going out like this," Tifa huffed, grabbing her robe and pulling it on over her. "I look..."

"You look awesome!" Yuffie gushed. "Tifa, I wish I had the body to pull that off! Come on, Girl! Live a little!"

"No."

"But Teeeeeeeeffffff!"

"Yuffie, give us a moment, huh?" Cloud suggested, pushing the ninja/animal hybrid out the door. He closed it and turned back to Tifa. "You okay?"

Tifa closed her robe up tighter. "I feel naked," she giggled nervously. "It's weird."

"Well, you know, you really look..."Cloud said, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck. "You look really amazing."

Tifa turned her eyes up to his. "Really?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," he answered. "I mean, I knew you were beautiful but...wow."

The martial artist blushed. "You think I'm beautiful?" she whispered softly.

Cloud was beet red as he nodded. "Always have," he replied. "Probably always will."

Tifa smiled and took off her robe. She reached out her hand, her smile widening when Cloud took it. "Let's go Trick O' Treating."

Cloud returned the smile, knowing that the entire night for him would be a treat.

* * *

Yuffie squealed as they returned to the bar, dumping out her garbage bag of goodies. "Score! Snickers, Reese's...Dum Dum's? Grossness!" she said, tossing the miniature suckers in the garbage. She grinned up at her friends. "What did you guys get?"

Cloud dumped out his bag, the contents revealing much of the same as Yuffie's. Tifa poured hers out, gasping as a bunch of gil fell out.

"What?!" Yuffie shrieked. "Look at all that gil!"

Tifa grinned and began counting it. "Wow, there's at least 500 gil here," she said with a laugh. "I guess everyone thought I needed the money for clothes since I went out basically naked. Hey, thanks for the costume, Yuffie."

"That money should be mine!" the ninja whined. "It was my artistic genius that got you that gil."

"Right," Cloud said sarcastically. "Your 'artistic genius' is a couple strips of fabric from your scrap bag. If you would have wore that costume, you would have gotten laughed at."

"It was originally intended for you, Spike," Yuffie said, sticking out her tongue.

"Whatever, I'm keeping it," Tifa said with glee. "I want a new TV for the bar and I think a nice HD flat screen would be perfect."

Yuffie gathered up her candy with a grumble and stomped out of the bar. "Next time, _I'm_ going naked!" she huffed before exiting the bar.

Tifa laughed as she put the money in her purse. "Want to go with me tomorrow to pick out a TV, Cloud?" she asked. Cloud didn't reply as he went over to the bar door and locked it, shutting off the light. Tifa turned and watched as he made his way back over to her. "Cloud?"

Cloud slipped his hands around her back and smiled, bringing his face closer to hers. "Hey Tifa?" he asked.

"Y-yeah?"

"Trick or treat?"

Tifa smiled, her eyes sliding halfway shut. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers, but not before she whispered, "Treat."

* * *

**_A/N: (sigh) Yes, I'm a loyal CloTi shipper. Aerith belongs with Zack, IMO. The couples make me happy. Reviews are loved!_**


End file.
